Tan solo es cuestión de oportunidades
by Gingka246
Summary: Desde hace un siglo se hace cada vez más la separación entre monstruos y humanos. Futuro Ectofeature (Billy x Spencer)
1. Debo continuar

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost**_

_**N.A2: Ok, con está ya van 4 historias que tengo a medio empezar, pero no pude resistirme hacerla desde que tuve la idea ayer, sorry u.u está voy actualizarla cada x tiempo como otra que tengo, solo que está más temprano **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Debo continuar<strong>_

Desde siempre se ha marcado la diferencia entre humanos y monstros si se les puede llamar así a algunos.

Un fantasma vaga por su mansión a la espera de que no entre ningún cazador de monstruos ha sido así durante el último siglo.

Vaga por la cocina buscando algo de comer y suspira al ver la nevera vacía. Otra vez tendrá que arriesgarse a viajar al lugar de los desterrados donde viven los monstruos, suspira, no quiere abandonar el lugar porque le prometió a sus padres antes de morir que cuidaría del lugar y años más tarde los monstros empezaron a ser perseguidos, sin tan solo pudiera ser un humano más, pero eso ya lo perdió hace mucho tiempo, hay criaturas que nunca pudieron disfrutar lo que es ser humano, pero él sí y ahora ellos viven en autentica miseria mientras que los humanos pueden disfrutar de cualquier comodidad, atraviesa la puerta de entrada y mira a su alrededor, hay un bosque espeso y a pocos metros hay un pueblo, camina en silencio mientras se oculta la cara con una capucha. Pronto escucha los pasos de alguien que se aproxima a él, se sube a uno de los árboles y espera a que el grupo de personas pase, mira hacia abajo tan solo hay dos personas que se han quedado atrás:

-He oído que pronto estallará una guerra contra los monstruos, se ve que han estado atacando aldeas cercanas a la línea del destierro.

-¿Crees que podremos ganar a semejantes… bichos?

-Por supuesto a fin de cuentas nosotros tenemos todas y cada una de sus debilidades en nuestro poder, además nosotros poseemos algo que ellos no tienen: Inteligencia.

El fantasma solo mira, si tan solo ellos supiesen lo que tiene que pasar este grupo reducido porque los monstros cuantos son: 16.000 puede que más sean lo que sean no pasan de 20.000 contra cuantos ¿Más de un millón de personas puede ser? "Los monstruos" como ellos les llaman no solo atacan a los humanos (los que atacan) si no también atacan y matan a otros monstruos es muy fácil generalizar el problema y acabar con esta peculiar raza.

Mira hacia el cielo, se está haciendo de noche y pronto pasarán los guardias para inspeccionar la zona, tiene que salir de aquí y llegar cuantos antes a la línea divisoria para poder estar a salvo. Baja del árbol y empieza a correr hacia la salida del bosque, pero se equivoca de destino y acaba siendo llevado a un río.

"miércoles- se dice- hace tanto que no salgo que hasta me he olvidado del camino que lleva hacia MJL."

MJL era el lugar de los desterrados y los bichos raros… Vuelve a oír unos pasos, vuelve a subir al árbol, son las dos personas de antes, se fija detenidamente en ellas, se da cuenta en que son un hombre y una mujer. Se detienen justo encima del árbol donde el fantasma está de pie en una de las ramas.

"Tchhh- piensa para sí- tenían que detenerse justo aquí, vale Billy no hagas ningún movimiento brusco y todo saldrá bien"

De repente escucha el relinche de los caballos, se pone nervioso y poco a poco empieza a atravesar la rama hasta que se da cuenta, pero cuando eso sucede ya es demasiado tarde y cae sobre las dos personas.

-¡Monstruo!- gritan ambas.

Los pasos se aceleran, los vigilantes del bosque se acercan, ahora sí que está en un grave problema empieza a correr a diestro y a siniestro por el bosque, ya no sabe qué dirección está tomando si norte, sur, este u oeste, pero ya no le importa solo quiere que no lo capturen. Sigue corriendo hasta que tropieza y se cae, rueda colina abajo y acaba embarrado hasta la capucha, suspira se levanta y cae.

"No puede ser- piensa para él-Me torcí el tobillo"

Ahora sí que tiene un verdadero problema, no solo no puede caminar, sino que si lo capturan será su fin y lo peor tendrán motivos para declararle la guerra a MJL, miles de monstruos morirán o puede que todos, la extinción de una raza entera será su culpa y todo por un mínimo error.

Suspira y expira, tiene que relajarse y concentrarse en llegar a su destino sin ser descubierto, está claro que ahora con el pie lesionado tardará más, pero tan rápido como llegue allí se lo podrán tratar.

"Venga, Billy- se dice- tú puedes, solo concéntrate y podrás hacerlo"

El fantasma llamado Billy se eleva un par de centímetros del suelo y cae, suspira, ha vuelto a fallar: ¿Dónde se ha visto un fantasma que no pueda volar?

Ni tan siquiera en las películas. Se levanta e intenta mantenerse en pie, tendrá que ir a su destino con una pierna. Mira hacia el cielo ya es de noche, ha conseguido dejar el bosque atrás tras caer por la ladera, mira hacia al cielo, está a campo descubierto y será mucho más fácil localizarlo, busca la estrella polar para que al menos está le indique sino tendrá que esperar hasta el amanecer para que él Sol le muestre la dirección. Ya de paso que busca la estrella también visualiza el área donde está. No sé escucha ningún ruido humano, ningún avión, ningún paso, ningún vehículo, de momento solo tiene que tener cuidado con los vigilantes del bosque que van montados a caballo, dado que los caballos son unos animales muy sigilosos, empieza a dar saltos con su pierna buena ha encontrado la estrella y ya sabe hacia dónde está su destino. Escucha el sonido del viento entre las hojas y el de los grillos, recuerda cuando aún era humano y podía escuchar tranquilamente estos sonidos, pero ahora no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de pararse, tiene que continuar, debe continuar, ahora todo está en sus manos, unas manos que ahora están manchadas por la caída.

Pasadas unas horas empieza a verse mejor, se nota que ya es de madrugada ya que su camino ya no solo lo ilumina la luna y/o las estrellas sino también el cielo.

"Ya casi estoy, tan solo un par de pasos y ya estoy"- dice para sí.

De repente escucha unos pasos, se le abren los ojos, no puede ser, ahora no, estaba tan cerca, empieza a correr ignorando el gran dolor que siente en su pierna lesionada, ignora las lágrimas que poco a poco brotan de sus ojos.

"Debo continuar tan solo un poco más"


	2. Llévame contigo

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost. **_

_**N.A2: Hoy me sentía inspirada con está historia por eso la continué (se nota por el número de palabras por capítulo nunca espere llegar a tanto en un capítulo) **_

_**P.S: Mi mayor número de historias en progreso va a ser 4 porque luego no doy echo y al final me queda mucho empiezo y nada acabo. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Llévame contigo <strong>_

Gira la cabeza para ver si lo persiguen, se da contra un árbol por no prestar atención, cae al suelo desmayado.

Mañana siguiente:

Un rayo de sol le da directo en los ojos, abre primero un ojo para inspeccionar la zona y se encuentra a un chico a su lado de aproximadamente catorce años de edad, tiene el pelo marrón y la piel bronceada, está durmiendo, lleva una sudadera roja y la capucha puesta, pero aún así deja ver algún que otro mechón de pelo.

Abre los dos ojos y se levanta de cintura para arriba poco a poco, no hay cadenas, ni grilletes, ni nada que se le parezca… es ¿Libre? Suspira de alivio por unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar al chico que todavía sigue dormido, se toca la cabeza y repara en las vendas que tiene alrededor, tiene la cabeza totalmente vendada... pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió anoche? Se levanta completamente y de repente le falla un pie, repara en su torcedura de tobillo que ahora está vendado. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y observa al humano que está sentado en la silla durmiendo, él es diferente, sino lo fuera entonces… ¿Por qué lo habría curado? ¿Por qué no había avisado a los vigilantes o a la policía? ¿Por qué no lo había encadenado mientras estaba inconsciente?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más giraban alrededor de su cabeza, causándole tal distracción que no se dio cuenta que el chico ya había despertado y ahora lo observaba fijamente. Solo se dio cuenta que había despertado cuando dijo:

-¿Eres un fantasma… de verdad?

El fantasma miro hacia él, el chico no parecía tener miedo y sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad.

-Eso depende… ¿Quién pregunta?

-Un chico obsesionado con tu país y con conocerlo.

El fantasma miro confundido nunca antes había visto a nadie mostrar tanta curiosidad… por ellos… los desterrados… los incomprendidos...

Se sacude la cabeza:

-Sí soy un fantasma, mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra… y vengo de MJL para dar a conocer que a los que vosotros llamáis monstruos no lo son- miente el fantasma.

-Pues entonces, debes ser muy valiente, he oído que ningún monstruo suele pasar más allá de los quince quilómetros de MJL.

-Y dale con monstruos no nos gusta que nos llamen así.

-¿Y cómo debería llamaros entonces?

El fantasma hace una pausa y mira hacia al techo, desde que se convirtió en fantasma todo el mundo lo ha llamado con ese término sin tan siquiera conocerlos.

-Incomprendidos por la sociedad- dice finalmente.

-Pero eso es muy largo. – el chico hace un puchero.

-Pues llámanos IS… ¿Yo que quieres que te diga? Solo soy un fantasma que quiere ir de vuelta a MJL.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

El fantasma parpadea:

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sí me puedes llevar contigo?

El fantasma llamado Billy vuelve a parpadear está tan sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir ese chico… ¿Un humano en la tierra de los incomprendidos? Wuoouou, es como plantar fuego a un bosque, sería como incendiar la mecha de la gran explosión que conllevaría a la guerra:

-No puede ser, Humanos e incomprendidos no se mezclan.- sentencia el fantasma.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tú estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu feliz país?

-Ey, para que lo sepas la vida allí es bastante complicado en cambio vosotros lo tenéis todo mucho más fácil, a vosotros no os persiguen con antorchas humeantes, ni intentan mataros, ni tampoco te llaman monstruo sin conocerte.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tu sociedad y la forma en que me ha tratado.

El chico se queda callado sin saber que responder.

-Soy Spencer- dice finalmente.- Y yo quiero hacer que esta separación entre humanos y monstruos se termine para siempre.

El fantasma se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama.

-Billy Joe Cobra- dice- Fantasma que intenta vivir su vida sin ningún tipo de problema.

Billy extiende la mano y Spencer y él se dan la mano. Una vez que se han soltado el fantasma mira hacia su pierna con una pizca de amargura:

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en recuperarme?

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que poco tiempo a juzgar por la gravedad de la contusión, podrían ser días o una semana como máximo.

-Pues espero que aguante hasta llegar a MJL, hoy tengo que estar allí…

-Woooow… ¿Te vas ya? ¿Tan deprisa?

-Sí, no quiero causarte problemas Spencer, tú ya sabes el castigo que llevan los que esconden Incomprendidos en su casa.

-Ya… pero, si te vas… ¿Me llevarás contigo?

-¿Queeé? ¿Pero no me has oído o qué? Sería iniciar una guerra y si ellos descubren que estás allí sería un desastre.

-Oh vamos, tampoco será para tanto, después de todo me debes un favor por haberte salvado la vida.

El fantasma le hace una mueca de asco:

-Sabes no recuerdo haber firmado ningún papel que dijese eso.

-No lo firmaste, pero te lo digo yo, ¿En verdad crees que hubieras sido capaz de sobrevivir así en tu estado actual? Además se acercaban guardias, así que sí me debes la vida.

-Pues mira ya te lo recompensaré de otra forma a no ser que se me olvide o no nos volvamos a ver nunca más. En cualquier caso lo que cuenta es intentar no iniciar una guerra.

-Guerra, guerra, guerra, es lo único de lo que hablas, por favor te lo suplico, solo déjame ir contigo… aunque solo sea ver vuestro país de lejos.

-No, si quieres ir vas tú solito por tu cuenta.

-Sabes ahora mismo podría llamar a la guardia en cualquier momento.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

Lo mira a los ojos y en ese momento se da cuenta de que es cierto lo que está diciendo, el fantasma se da por vencido y suspira:

-Está bien, pero no pasarás del último quilómetro ¿está claro?

El chico sonríe y asiente. El fantasma se tumba en la cama, solo desea con todas sus fuerzas que llevar a ese chico cerca de MJL no suponga ningún problema.


	3. Empecemos ya

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost, **_

_**P.S. No sé porque me están saliendo tan largos si es porque me enrollo de mala manera o porque estoy inspirada (posiblemente lo primero)**_

_**P.S2: En está historia me siento como si la estuviera leyendo yo y quisiese saber como continúa (extraño ¿No?), creo que voy a hacer una parte basada en una canción. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Empecemos ya<strong>_

El fantasma camina apoyado en Spencer.

-Falta poco- es lo único que le dice en todo el trayecto.

Spencer solo asiente. De repente escuchan unos pasos, Spencer se da la vuelta, Billy intenta subir a un árbol, pero con el tobillo lesionado no puede saltar, no lo logra.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño poblado cerca, podemos refugiarnos allí.

-Pero tú estás mal o es que no piensas, si ya es peligroso entrar en un pueblo siendo un Incomprendido cuanto más si es una aldea que han estado atacando…

-Toma ponte esto- el chico se saca el abrigo que lleva puesto y deja a la vista completamente su cara.

El fantasma se lo pone por encima de su sudadera y se pone también la capucha aunque ya lleve una. Spencer saca unos guantes de sus bolsillos y se los ofrece al fantasma, el fantasma se los pone en silencio.

Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

-Creo que era por aquí…- dice Spencer.

-Como sea.

Spencer y Billy caminan con lentitud hasta llegar a las afueras del pequeño pueblo. Billy puede ver a lo lejos un gran muro, el gran muro que separa el territorio de los incomprendidos con el de los humanos.

-He cumplido ya mi parte- dice Billy- Llegamos al último quilómetro.

Spencer lo mira confuso, pero igualmente asiente:

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo?

-Pero que chico más pesado, no te he explicado ya el motivo como tengo que decírtelo ¿en japonés?

-Pero…

-¡Monstruo!- escucha gritar a alguien a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta rápidamente Spencer.

-Te dije que era mala idea, pero tú que tienes en esa cabeza.- susurra Billy.

De repente se ve volar por los tejados de las casas a un murciélago que se transforma en un vampiro.

-Me debes una disculpa y llevarme a conocer el país.

-Ahj, me sacas de quicio, ahora entiendo porque los incomprendidos y los humanos no se llevan.

Le revuelve el cabello.

-Entonces… ¿Me llevarás?

-Puede… Me prometes que me harás caso en todo lo que te diga.

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Genial, pues agáchate y deja que me suba encima de ti, que el tobillo empieza amatarme.

-Ehh…

-Era broma, pero tan rápido como crucemos esos muros no lo será, créeme si crees que los humanos son crueles con los incomprendidos que cruzan su territorio es porque no has visto lo que le hacen los incomprendidos a un humano que se acerca a esos muros, así que ya puedes volver a casa porque cerca de esos muros viven hombres lobos y son capaces de oler a un ser humano a quilómetros hasta creo que pueden ser capaces de olernos a estas alturas.

El chico parece dudar ante la idea de seguir con el fantasma o no:

-Me da igual- dice el chico- confió en ti, además si muero al menos abre cumplido mi sueño de conocer MJL.

Billy ha dejado de escuchar a Spencer para fijarse en el vampiro, sus movimientos, su destreza, su agilidad.

-Ese vampiro ha sido entrenado.

-¿Qué?

-MJL solo entrenan lo básico: a los fantasmas les enseñan a volar, a transformarse en cosas y a traspasar paredes durante un máximo de dos años, si no has conseguido dominarlo en ese plazo te buscas la vida y créeme este vampiro parece haber tenido no solo un entrenamiento completo sino también más tiempo del que dejan allí.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

-Todos los entrenamientos duran lo mismo, se cambian las tácticas y lo sé porque conocí al vampiro con el mayor resultado y lo vi entrenar. Comparado con lo que hacia él esto es como…

-Como ver a un humano en el país de los incomprendidos.

-Exacto.- dice Billy mirando hacia el chico.- no sé porque, pero me da que alguien o algo nos está tendiendo una trampa y tengo aún más miedo porque no sé si es un ser humano o un incomprendido.

Spencer mira a Billy y luego al vampiro que ahora se ha transformado en murciélago y se dirige a MTL.

-Sigámoslo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigámoslo, mira se aleja a MTL es nuestra oportunidad.

-Querrás decir mi oportunidad, pero ni yo la tengo.- Billy hace una pausa- soy un fantasma que lo único que sabe hacer es traspasar paredes, soy un fantasma que vive entre humanos solo por cumplir la promesa que les hice a mis padres antes de que murieran.

-¿Cuánto llevas viviendo entre humanos?

-Ah, pues te sorprendería… un momento… ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?

Spencer mira al fantasma a los ojos:

-Porque los dos queremos lo mismo solo que tu para los IS. Y yo para los seres humanos.

-Supongo, pero entiéndeme humanos e incomprendidos no se mezclan, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo recuerdos.

-Bueno, pero tú y yo somos amigos… ¿No?

El fantasma asiente lentamente:

-Supongo que porque somos diferentes…

-Entonces… ¿Me llevarás contigo?

-Ya empieza el otro enserio no podemos estar dos minutos sin hablar de eso.- El fantasma sonríe.- de acuerdo, te llevaré, pero lo dicho mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, aunque antes pasaremos a ver a un amigo a ver si nos puede ayudar.- Billy mira hacia abajo- pero eso sí, rodeemos el pueblo porque después de lo que acaba de pasar solo un tonto con media neurona pasaría por el pueblo.

Spencer sonríe:

-Supongo que sí.

Pasadas unas horas llegan frente al muro, podrían haber llegado antes si no hubiese sido por el tobillo de Billy y la idea de rodear el pueblo.

-Oye, Billy.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que los hombres lobos ya me habrán olido?

El fantasma se ríe.

-Lo que te conté era solo una broma, no suelen atacar mientras estés fuera del muro y no traigas nada malo.

-Para tu suerte mi gran amigo vive justamente aquí.

-¿Aquí?

El fantasma asiente:

-Ruberto, Soy yo Billy, el chico fantasma, necesito tu ayuda… esta vez no he venido solo.

Contra la pared del muro poco a poco se vuelve más visible una pequeña casa, la puerta se abre y deja a la vista a un duende fantasma…

-¿Un humano? ¿En serio no creí que te sentirías tan solo para vivir con un humano?

El fantasma rueda los ojos:

-No vivo con él, solo me lo encontré por el camino y una cosa llevo a la otra… y bueno directo… ¿Tienes alguna forma de hacerlo pasar por un incomprendido?

-No sé, es la primera vez que escucho tal cosa, pero voy a ver en mis libros.

El duende fantasma entra dentro de su casa, Billy lo sigue:

-¿A que esperas?- le pregunta a Spencer.

Spencer entra lentamente el interior es muchísimo más grande de lo que es afuera.

-Vaya.

De una puerta van saliendo libros.

-Aquí no está, tampoco aquí.

Spencer entra en la sala de donde están saliendo los libros, se sorprende al ver que es una biblioteca mucho más grande que un pueblo.

Los libros siguen siendo lanzados.

-Aquí encontré algo… ¿Para cuanto sería?- le pregunta a Billy.

-No sé, calcula más o menos para hacer turismo por MJL y para a comprar comida para 100 años.

-Vale, aproximadamente dos semanas.

Mira a Spencer.

-Dada su altura y que va a viajar contigo lo mejor será que se vuelva fantasma.

-Genial, avísame cuando hayas terminado porque luego hay que borrar ese olor de humano que tiene y que tengo yo, es lo malo de vivir entre humanos.

-Oye…- dice Spencer enojado.

-¿Qué? solo soy sincero.- dice Billy.

El duende fantasma lee el libro como si a su alrededor hubiese un silencio absoluto y no una pelea entre un fantasma y un humano.

-Me temo que voy a necesitarte Billy para está poción.

-¿Cómo? Oh no, juré que después de que me convirtieses en araña no volvería a ser ningún animal de pruebas.

Spencer lo mira:

-Por favor, hazlo por mí- dice Spencer- recuerda que me debes dos.

-Recuerda que me debes dos- dice Billy con voz aguda.- Hagámoslo rápido, pero eso sí como me despierte en otro cuerpo o sin mi hermosa cara eres duende muerto.- dice con voz normal.

-Está bien- dice el duende fantasma. Se acerca a Spencer y le susurra- Ni que le tuviese miedo a la ira de un fantasma que solo sabe traspasar cosas.

Spencer se ríe tras el comentario.

-¿Qué has dicho ahora?

-Nada, tan solo que empecemos ya- dice Spencer.


	4. Por fin curo mi tobillo

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats My ghost **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Por fin curo mi tobillo <strong>_

-Dime que no me va a doler.- dice Billy.

-No te va a doler.- dice Ruberto.

-Lo estás diciendo para complacerme… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.- dice Ruberto mientras le pincha la inyección y extrae un líquido azulado del cuerpo de Billy.

-Te mataré, sabes que odio las malditas agujas.

Spencer solo observa con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-¿Has montado todo este escándalo que ha durado media hora solo por algo que ha durado apenas 10 segundos?

-Veamos cómo se las apaña el humano contra sus mayores miedos, no es más fácil ver al fantasma morirse de terror con los suyos… ¿De qué estoy hablando?

-No sé te perdí el hilo después de la primera palabra.

-Ya está- dice Ruberto, mientras le entrega un frasco con un líquido violáceo- no estoy muy seguro si puede producir efectos secundarios.

-Y aún encima el fantasma se arriesga para algo que no puede funcionar.

-Billy, cállate- dice Spencer- tú no eres el que tiene que bebérselo.

-Tienes razón, creo que voy a disfrutar de esto.- ahora quien sonríe es Billy mientras mira a Spencer destapar el frasco y darle un sorbo.

-Creo que es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado y probaré en mi vida.

-Nadie dijo que alcanzar un sueño fuese fácil.- dice Billy sentándose.

Spencer acaba de beberse el frasco, reprime sus ganas de devolverlo y cierra los ojos, la cabeza le da vueltas, quien le mandaría a él fiarse de un duende fantasma.

Poco a poco las cosas se empiezan a aclarar, mira poco a poco a Billy:

-Funciona- dice Ruberto.

Spencer mira a su alrededor en busca de un espejo, cuando lo encuentra corre hacia él.

Se ve… es un fantasma.

-¡Fantástico!

-Recuerda que solo puedes usar las habilidades fantasmales que tenga el fantasma que ha realizado la transfusión.

-Quieres decir que solo puedo traspasar cosas.

Asiente, mientras se acerca flotando hacia él.

-Da igual igualmente es fantástico, vamos Billy.

-Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil, me tomo dos años manejar esa técnica me tomo un año y medio. – dice Billy bastante bajo. –Venga vamos- dice Billy en voz alta- Gracias por todo Ruber… algún día te lo devolveré.

-Me basta con que vengas a visitarme más a menudo.

Spencer y Billy salen por la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y ahora por dónde entramos?

-Somos fantasmas solo necesitamos saber a dónde queremos ir y… Billy se lanza contra el muro.- Traspasar.

Saca la cabeza. Spencer corre hacia al muro, cierra los ojos y en lugar de sentir un fuerte golpe, no siente nada. Abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es un suelo de un verde intenso.

-Woow- dice.

-Sí esto te parece grande, definitivamente alucinarás cuando lleguemos al centro, la capital.

Spencer empieza a correr por las verdes praderas, hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado, ve a fantasmas y vampiros volando, a hombres lobos echar carreras y a sirenas construyen una casa con burbujas de agua.

-Todo esto es asombroso.- dice acercándose al estanque donde están las sirenas construyendo.

-Sí, por cierto con lo de Ruberto se me olvido completamente lo del tobillo, pero ahora que empiezo a andar es un problema, mejor será que vaya al centro de salud.

Spencer asiente, corre hacia Billy y lo ayuda a caminar Billy lo va guiando hasta que llega al sitio. Billy atraviesa la puerta:

-¿Vienes o esperas una invitación?

Spencer hace lo mismo. De repente empieza a flotar, se da contra el techo, intenta seguir a Billy que parece dársele muy bien aunque no sepa volar como fantasma mientras que él se choca contra todas y cada una de las paredes.

-Tranquilo, es cuestión de practica- le dice Billy mientras va bajando hacia el suelo, está en frente de una puerta- suelen usar este hechizo cuando no hay mucha gente, sino imagínate el caos que abría.

Billy abre la puerta y entra, en la consulta hay un elfo, alto de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

-Me torcí el tobillo- es lo único que dice Billy.

El elfo lo mira y va hacia un armario, coge un ungüento de color marrón, Billy se sienta en la camilla y el elfo le aplica el ungüento:

-Veo que no has cambiado nada desde la escuela básica de entrenamiento.

-Ya ves.

-Estarás curado dentro de unos segundos.

-Espera…- interrumpe Spencer- ¿ustedes se conocen? Si tú eres un elfo y él un fantasma, no se supone que deberían estar en aulas diferentes.

-El fue mi profesor de Cultura-dice- no todo era entrenamiento para saber usar nuestros poderes.

-Y tú amigo ¿Quién es?

-Ah… pues… venía a suscribirlo a la escuela básica es nuevo en esto de ser fantasma.- semi-miente Billy- Ya sabes los nuevos siempre hacen preguntas raras.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-En el bosque- dice Spencer.

-En un campamento.- dice Billy.

-En un campamento que había en un bosque- dice Spencer.

-Ya veo, espero que consigas dominar las habilidades, solo dan un máximo de dos años, ya no soy profesor cambie cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, siempre soñé con estudiar medicina y preparar estos ungüentos.

-Se pasaba la mayor parte de la clase hablando de eso- le susurra Billy a Spencer.- Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos mucho que ver y todavía no hemos comenzado.- le dice al elfo.

-Le vas a enseñar MJL sino vives aquí desde que…

El rostro de Billy cambia completamente:

-Sigo teniendo la casa de mis padres en MJL, no te olvides profesor, no te olvides.

-Ahora soy médico.

-Sabes que nunca me acostumbraré a llamarte eso.- Billy sale- Venga vamos Spencer, Adiós profesor.

-Adiós- dice Spencer.

Para salir vuelve a pasar otro tanto de lo mismo, Spencer le agradece a Dios que le hubiera dado tanta paciencia, sale por la puerta y cae al suelo.

Mira a Billy, sigue teniendo el mismo rostro con el que salió de la consulta:

-¿Cómo fueron tus años en la escuela básica?

Billy lo mira desconcertado, parece que lo ha pillado en las nueves.

-Fantástico- dice- tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esos dos años, el que acabas de ver no era solo mi profesor de cultura sino era también el director. Por cierto, tienes que ver la capital te va a encantar, parece un mundo totalmente diferente al de los humanos…

-¿En serio?

Billy asiente.

-Por fin curo mi tobillo.


	5. No puede ser

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost **_

_**N.A2: Ni yo misma sé lo que va a pasar ahora mismo, es que siempre me dejo llevar por la historia y aunque tenga planeado una cosa acaba convirtiéndose en otra que no tiene ni punto de comparación (Supongo que eso es lo divertido de hacerlas que el escritor no tenga ni idea de a donde lo llevan y que lo trate como un lector más (aveces no me entiendo ni a mi misma)). Solo espero que por una vez logré hacer una buena historia.**_

**_N.A3: En este capítulo no se me ocurría otro título. _**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 5: No puede ser<strong>_

***Una semana más tarde***

Spencer y Billy por fin llegan a la capital, Spencer observa el diseño de la capital antes de entrar, desde que entraron cada vez que se adentraban en MJL todo apuntaban en que estaban en otra dimensión, pero ahora parecía incluso otra dimensión diferente a la ya vista.

La capital tiene dos dimensiones, es como si fuera una gran casa, pero sin las paredes, tan solo con el suelo, tampoco tiene tejado.

Las fábricas y los coches conducen por debajo, mientras que las casas y la ciudad entera está arriba, la segunda planta flota como si estuviera hechizada.

-La planta de arriba flota gracias a unos tubos de aire a presión están colocados estratégicamente por la parte de abajo, si alguno de los tubos fallan tiene una serie de hechizos para mantenerla en flote durante el período de reparación.

Spencer sigue observando, de repente nota de un brazo que lo tira:

-Venga, tienes que ver mi casa de aquí, vas a alucinar.

Spencer asiente mientras se deja guiar por Billy por una de las carreteras que lleva a la gran ciudad. La fuerza de gravedad parece no actuar sobre ellos.

Llegados arriba Billy le hace un tour enseñándole lo más destacado de la capital, la escuela de entrenamiento, el museo de historia, la gran casa de la magia…

Pasadas unas horas acaban de ver la ciudad, todavía es de día, algo llama la atención de Spencer y se aleja de Billy.

Spencer corre por las calles, apenas hay coches. Spencer observa a los incomprendidos que hay a su alrededor, todos parecen humanos, actúan como humanos, juegan como humanos, incluso piensan como humanos.

Sigue corriendo hasta llegar a una calle estrecha, ha perdido lo que estaba buscando, alguien le pone la mano encima del hombro, grita y luego lanza un largo suspiro de alivio:

-Menudo susto me has metido, Billy.

El fantasma sonríe, pero de repente su sonrisa se torna a una cara serie.

Billy se acerca al final del estrecho callejón. Le hace una señal a Spencer para que lo siga. Spencer lo sigue en total silencio sin entender que es lo que pasa. Billy semana a alguien entre la multitud y entonces Spencer lo mira, es el vampiro que vieron atacar a aquel pueblo.

Billy lo sigue atravesando a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino, Spencer lo imita y llegan a un callejón oscuro por culpa de los tejados de los edificios que le tapan la luz, al fondo no tiene salida. El vampiro se acerca al muro del final y lo traspasa…

-¿Cómo?

-Sigámoslo- es lo único que dice Billy.

Billy corre a toda prisa hacia el muro y lo atraviesa. Spencer lo sigue.

En el interior está oscuro, lo único que ilumina los oscuros pasillos son unas antorchas apenas visibles. Billy camina lentamente.

-Espera, creo que deberíamos marcar el camino de vuelta.

-Vete apagando las antorchas.

-Sí y luego nos damos de bruces contra sabe dios que.- Billy le saca la lengua.

Billy saca una tiza blanca de sus pantalones y marca rápidamente la pared.

-¿Llevas siempre una tiza blanca?

-No, la cojo solo cuando voy a salir para no perderme por el bosque, pero eso sí a 700 o 800 metros de mí casa, no vaya a ser que por esas malditas marcas lleguen a mi casa.

Siguen caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras en forma de caracol bastante amplias, asomándose por la barandilla se puede ver un salón donde hay unas cinco personas, dos fantasmas, un mago, el vampiro y un hombre hecho de lava.

-¿Lo trajisteis?- le pregunta el hombre de lava.

-¡Cómo no, mi señor! Y usted trajo el dinero.

El hombre de lava manda al elfo a coger una pequeña bolsa que le ofrece al vampiro.

-Un trato es un trato.

Dice entregándole un pequeño franco, el hombre de lava se la bebe y se transforma en un ser humano. Spencer abre los ojos.

-No puede ser- dice.

Spencer no se da cuenta, pero poco a poco sus pies empiezan a traspasar la escalera, no se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y ha traspasado completamente la escalera, cae encima de unas cajas.

-Auuchh, que daño- dice mientras se levanta, algo lo agarra son dos fantasmas.

Spencer se maldice así mismo, no puede traspasar a los fantasmas.

-¿Spencer?- pregunta el humano.

-En fantasma- dice.

-Vaya quién lo diría el pequeño Spencer es un fantasma, eso me facilita las casos.- sonríe.- Lleváoslo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta.

-¿Por qué? Es que tú no me has visto o qué, esos malditos me convirtieron en eso, y no solo a mí también a todos ellos… incluido a ti.

-Lo mío fue por voluntad.

-Cómo sea, pienso acabar con todos estos bichos nauseabundos…

-Entonces tu también te destruirías eres uno de ellos.

-No exactamente, tan rápido como se vean acorralados les diré que su única solución será deshacer este maldito hechizo y entonces cuando por fin este deshecho, los acabaré de una vez por todas.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Sí puedo y ningún fantasma como tú me lo puede impedir.

- Sí, sí que puedo-los ojos de Spencer empieza a brillar.

"No lo hagas"- piensa Billy para sí.

Un rayo de sol invade todo el salón, Billy cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"Lo hizo, deshizo el hechizo, pero es que este chico no piensa"

Tan rápido como la luz desaparece Billy abre los ojos. El vampiro se ha convertido en polvo y los dos fantasmas continúan frotándose los ojos, el humano sigue mirando a Spencer.

-Veo que un hechizo débil para ser tan fácil de disolver, pero como te apañas con este, ya que te gusta ser un fantasma- hace una pausa, Billy empieza a bajar las escaleras sin ser detectado- Ulises, dale una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro no invitado.

El mago de nombre Ulises eleva la varita y apunta a Spencer. De repente nota como si algo lo estuviese agarrando no puede levantarse. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Billy corre hacia él y lo intenta apartar, pero ha sido en balde, el hechizo le ha dado a los dos.

Billy suspira aún tienen una oportunidad de salir de aquí mientras estén brillando.

Agarra fuertemente a Spencer y da un salto, llega a la escalera, dejan de parpadear, Spencer ha dejado de brillar y él también, suspira aliviado, al menos no se ha vuelto fantasma, no le desearía eso a nadie.

-Venga- dice- todavía tenemos una oportunidad de salir de aquí.

-Pero… Billy… esto…

Billy lo agarra rápidamente del brazo. Siguen las marcas de tiza y al llegar a la salida chocan contra la pared. Lo vuelve a intentar, nada, de repente sus ojos se fijan en sus manos, ya no son azules ahora son pálidas.

-No puede ser…

-Intente decírtelo- dice Spencer.

El hombre está en frente de ellos, detrás de él llegan los dos fantasmas y el mago.

-Vaya por dios le diste al fantasma.- dice- llévenselos.

Billy agarra a Spencer e intenta huir de ese sitio, pero el fantasma lo empuja y cae, detrás de él cae Spencer.

Los fantasmas los atrapan.

Unas horas después Billy se sienta en la cama y muerde la manzana.

-Mira el lado positivo, tenemos unas buenas vistas, buena comida, una gran habitación…

-Billy, estamos prisioneros… en…

-La torre del olvido…

-¿Eh?

-Estamos en la torre de las afueras de la capital, se usaba antiguamente para encerrar a humanos que habían sido capturados, pero ahora que no hay guerra, está torre ha quedado en el olvido.

-Pues es bastante pequeña.

-Nosotros estamos en el lugar donde mantenían prisioneros a las personas importantes, bajo tierra te asombraría cuantas mazmorras puede llegar a tener.

-Eso ahora me da igual- dice mirando por la única y diminuta ventana que hay. Suspira.- Siento lo que te ha pasado.

-No importa… bueno algo sí, vamos a morir de hambre en esta torre en cuanto se nos acaben las provisiones, ese maniaco, moriremos lenta y dolorosamente, volviéndonos locos y en cuanto se nos acaben las provisiones de seguro espera que nos matemos él uno al otro.- Se tumba en la cama.- Aunque nada de esto es comparable con lo que te podría haber pasado a ti si te acertaba ese hechizo, ser un fantasma no es nada fácil.- dice- Nunca te acostumbras a la soledad.

-Pero tú tienes a tu amigo Ruberto…

-Está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

-¿Al médico que te curo el tobillo?

-Solo es mi antiguo director de colegio, nada más.

-¿Algún compañero de la escuela básica?

-Ruberto era mi único amigo. No solía confiar en muchos.

Spencer hace una pausa.

-Me tienes a mí, Porqué tu y yo somos amigos ¿Verdad?

-Aún no… espera-dice Cobra- Te salve de convertirte en fantasma, ahora estamos en paz y ya podemos ser amigos.- dice mientras se pasa una mano por su pelo negro.

-Genial y ahora moriremos aquí.

-Por cierto… ¿De que conocías a ese hombre?

Spencer hace una larga pausa.

-Es un secreto- dice finalmente.

-A las puertas de morir y no confías en tu mejor amigo, cabezota.- dice dando vueltas en la cama- ahora me dirás que no te fías de mí y no vas a compartir cama conmigo.

-Exactamente.

-Genial, pues tú duermes en la alfombra.- dice mientras se tapa con las mantas.

-Era broma- suspira Spencer sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Unas horas más tarde, Spencer está mirando por la ventana mientras Billy hace horas que está roncando a pierna suelta. Suspira y observa las luces de la ciudad, están tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

No comparte la idea de Billy, piensa que lo peor que le pueden hacer a una persona y/o aún incomprendido es quitarle la libertad, pero que le va a discutir a un fantasma que se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en una casa.

Echa el aliento en la ventana y deja vaho, escribe en la ventana "Sálvenos" suspira, echa un último vistazo por la ventana y vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Ahora lo único que puede hacer es esperar, esperar a que las provisiones se terminen o a que los venga a rescatar, se tumba, repara en el espejo, algo está brillando, se acerca a él y mira su reflejo… es él el que está brillando, grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Billy se despierta de un salto:

-Pero ¿Qué te ha dado? Ya te he dicho que nadie nos puede oír.

"Billy… tan positivo como siempre"- piensa Spencer rápidamente.

Billy se queda boquiabierto. Él también se mira en el espejo.

-No puede ser.- dice agarrando a Spencer fuerte de la mano- estamos salvados, lo abraza fuertemente.

Billy Joe Cobra vuelve a ser un fantasma, lo malo es que Spencer también.

Billy atraviesa la puerta de entrada y abre la puerta.

-Venga, para nuestra suerte aún no ha llegado nuestra hora, la vida ha decidido darnos una segunda oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla, debemos detener esto.

Spencer lo mira:

-¿Eso significa que me transformaré en fantasma todos las noches?

-Supongo que sí, como yo todos los días me transformaré en humano.

Spencer mira hacia al suelo:

-¿Vienes o qué? no tenemos toda la noche.

Spencer asiente mientras baja con Billy por las escaleras de caracol, Billy traspasa la puerta de entrada y la abre por fuera.

-Venga.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde vamos?

-A la capital a continuarlo donde lo dejamos, pero esta vez tendremos más cuidado además tan solo tenemos un par de horas antes de que esto se termine y volver a encerrarnos en esta torre.

-Espera… Vamos a volver a encerrarnos.

Billy asiente.

-No te olvides de que volveremos a ser humanos tarde o temprano y que estamos en MJL donde cualquier ser humano que pase podría con llevar a la guerra.

Billy empieza a correr hacia la capital, Spencer se queda atrás esperando que en algún momento en fantasma se gire y diga: "Venga vamos", pero él no se gira solo sigue corriendo. Spencer mira hacia la torre, puede que ese lugar sea el único en el que va a poder vivir a partir de ahora. Empieza a correr él también.


	6. La historia de Billy Joe Cobra

_**N.A: No me gusto nada este capítulo, espero que el próximo sea mejor, creo que como quien dice me quede sin inspiración. **_

_**N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 6: La historia de Billy Joe Cobra <strong>_

Spencer y Billy corren por las calles oscuras de MJL.

"El día y la noche también son para todos iguales"- piensa mientras mira a la luna brilla.

-Aquí- grita Billy. Entrando en un callejón, se golpea contra un muro- que raro.

Sale corriendo hacia un árbol y lo traspasa.

-Muy extraño.

-Tal vez se cambiaron.

-Da igual, tengo otros planes ahora mismo en mente.

-¿Cuáles?

-No te implican- dice Billy caminando lentamente por las calles oscuras.-Oye… ¿De que conocías a aquel hombre?

-Tampoco te implica.

-Hagamos una cosa… si yo te cuento mi secreto… ¿tú me contarás de que conoces a ese hombre?

Spencer mira hacia las estrellas, hace una pausa…

-Está bien… ese hombre trabaja para mi tía que es la reina de todo salvo MJL.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Todo el poder concentrado en una sola persona, wuooouou, eso es peligrosísimo, creí que el territorio humano estaba dividido entre 9 gobernantes.

-Estaba- dice secamente- pero desde que ella se hizo la primero entre los suyos, ha ido ganando mucho poder, tanto que los ha dejado atrás en riqueza y territorios por mucho… soy… su sobrino…- Billy parece dudar- y también ella es mi tutor legal…

-Explica eso.

-Mis padres y mi hermana murieron en un incendio el cual nunca supieron la causa- Spencer mira hacia el suelo.- Fue una noche, esa noche me había enfadado con todos ellos y les grite bien fuerte "Ojala os murieseis todos", me escape por la ventana, esa fue la última vez que los vi vivos a todos- lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus mejillas, Billy lo abraza.- si tal vez no hubiera dicho eso ellos a lo mejor…- entierra la cara en la camisa de Billy-… si a lo mejor esa noche no me hubiera escapado yo también estaría muerto.-mira a Billy a los ojos por un momento y a los dos segundos vuelve a enterrar la cara en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, shuu, ahora yo estoy contigo y ya nada te va a volver a hacer daño, te lo prometo, yo te protegeré.- lo aprieta más fuerte.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que mi tía me odia.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el mínimo hecho de ser quien soy.

-¿Y quién eres?

-Pues yo soy yo, un chico fascinado con los incomprendidos y con entenderlos… aunque por lo que veo algunos son más fáciles de comprender que los propios humanos, aquí no hay guerras, no hay apenas discusiones…

-Eh, eh, eh que no todo aquí es felicidad.

-Lo sé como en todo el mundo- dice apoyando su cara risueña en el hombro de Billy.

-Sabes, mi amigo Ruberto tal vez pueda arreglar esto…

-No quiero volver a ser humano.- dice Spencer soltándose del agarre de Billy.- si pudiera escoger escogería ser un fantasma toda mi vida- dice Spencer alejándose del callejón y sentándose en una zona iluminada por una farola.

-Que distintos somos, yo daría todo lo que fuera por volver a ser humano- dice Billy mientras se sienta al lado de Spencer- Créeme ser fantasma no es nada fácil.

Spencer solo se encoge de hombros:

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Dije secreto… quería decir planes…- Billy se pone nervioso.

-Eh, eso no vale, dijiste secreto, no planes- Spencer le guiña el ojo derecho.- así que ¿cuál es?

-Tendremos que remontarnos un siglo atrás donde los incomprendidos y los humanos se llevaban bien porque MJL lo gobernaba un rey el cual era humano, él se llevaba bien con su pequeño país-Billy deja caer una lágrima-… pero esa paz duro muy poco.

***Hace un siglo* (Flashback)**

Un joven de apenas unos 30 años estaba sentado en una silla frente a la ventana, hacia frio y la nieve cubría las calles, apenas había empezado a salir el Sol para derretir la nieve.

-Entonces… ¿Estás pensando en ir?- dice un hombre de estatura baja.

-Por supuesto- dice.- Llama a mi esposa y a Baruch tenemos que salir ya.

Unas horas después llegaron a una casa grande y espaciosa, las vistas eran fabulosas se podía ver verde por todas partes y la noche era mucho más oscuro para que las estrellas brillasen con intensidad.

El niño llamado Baruch tiene aproximadamente 5 años no despegaba la cara de la ventana desde su piso no podía ver aquellas vistas, aunque su padre trabajase en el castillo no vivían hay aunque fuera lo más normal, su padre había decidido vivir como un ciudadano más.

-Baruch, ya es de noche.-dice su madre- será mejor que vayas a la cama, mañana será un largo día.

-Está bien.

El chico se va a la cama.

Muy de noche escucha unos ruidos. Se levanta de la cama. La puerta de entrada está entre abierta, se sorprende al oír un disparo. De repente siente una mano que se apoya en su hombro izquierdo, intenta gritar, pero una mano le tapa la boca.

-Shuu.

El chico se tranquiliza al ver que es su padre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos disparos?

-Nada- miente el hombre- tu solo prométeme que no saldrás de casa.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Baruch.

-Está bien.

-Ve a esconderte a tu cuarto, vuelvo en seguida.

Baruch corre hacia su cuarto y se esconde debajo de la cama. Escucha un último disparo, después de un rato escucha unos pasos que van hacia la habitación.

-Papá- dice el chico saliendo debajo de la cama.

Se fija en el hombre… no es su padre. Intenta correr, pero lo agarran, el hombre mira al chico y se le queda mirando un buen rato.

-¿Hay alguien más arriba?- preguntan desde abajo.

-No- miente el hombre.- ahora bajo.

El hombre mira hacia el chico.

-En verdad odio mi trabajo- suspira el hombre.

Saca un pequeño frasco y se lo entrega al niño.

-Lo vas a necesitar si quieres salir de esta, pero no tomes más de una cucharada… ¿Entiendes?

El niño asiente:

-¿Y mis padres?

El hombre parece dudar en la respuesta, solo mira a los ojos al niño.

Al niño se le abren los ojos.

-No…- se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas

-Lo siento. – dice el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

*******Fin del Flashback***

-¿Quién era ese niño?- pregunta Spencer- ¿Y qué paso?

-Ese niño era yo.

Spencer se queda callado.

-Lo siento- murmura.

-Va a amanecer es mejor volver a la torre.- dice Billy levantándose.

-En la torre ¿me contarás como te volviste fantasma?

-No seguí las instrucciones de aquel hombre, me bebí todo el frasco en ese momento solo pensaba en morirme, eso fue lo que paso.- dice Billy caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad.- Lo que había en ese frasco no era un hechizo normal y corriente, se trataba de uno que hacía desaparecer el cuerpo y te volvía fantasma, pero había que tener cuidado de no pasarse bebiendo o de lo contrario… bueno… ya me ves.

-Pero ahora puedes ser un humano…

-Solo porque ese hechizo mesturo nuestra forma, di muchas clases de hechizos en esos tres años, pena que no aprendí ninguno.


	7. Siempre hay un después

_**N.A: Espero que el próximo capítulo me quede mejor. **_

_**N.A2: No soy dueña de dude thats my ghost **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Siempre hay un después<strong>_

La soledad del día se hace insoportable ninguno de los dos articula palabra, solo se miran. Billy está tumbado en la cama mientras Spencer está sentado en una silla, el silencio se hace cada vez más incomodo, pero ninguno se dirige la palabra hasta que vuelve la noche y se vuelven fantasma.

Billy se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la salida de la habitación. Mira a Spencer:

-¿A qué esperas? Solo tenemos una noche.

-Es imposible nunca lo conseguiremos.

-Será imposible sino lo intentamos.- Billy le dedica a Spencer una mirada asesina.

Spencer tiembla ante la expresión de Billy.

-Está bien.- es lo único que susurra Spencer algo enojado.

Ambos corren en dirección contraria a la ciudad, poco a poco Spencer se va quedando atrás, su respiración es más agitada y su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

-Odio correr.

Billy lo ignora, se detiene y se vuelve hacia Spencer:

-Ya te dije que no tenemos toda la noche… ¿A qué esperas?

Spencer hincha sus mejillas:

-Ahora voy.

Caminan hasta que se hace de día, Billy lo para en una casa a las afueras de un pueblo.

-Nos quedamos aquí.- sentencia Billy subiéndose a Spencer a la espalda y saltando hacia las ramas de un alto árbol.- No nos moveremos de aquí en todo el día.

Y así pasaron el día mirando al suelo y al cielo, ninguno se dirigió la palabra aunque en el fondo se preguntaban:

"¿Por qué no lo hacían? "

Spencer miro a Billy con ojos vidriosos. Billy ayudo a Spencer a bajar del árbol:

-¿Te importo?- pregunta Spencer de repente, nota una aguja que se le clava en el corazón desde siempre ha estado solo y quiere que ahora eso cambie.

El fantasma ignoro la pregunta y siguió caminando.

-Con suerte estaremos fuera de MJL al amanecer… si nos damos prisa.

Spencer resopla:

"Solo MJL eso es lo único que le importa"- piensa Spencer, unos segundos después analiza lo que acaba de pensar-"… ni que a mí me importará lo que piense él… ¿O si me importa? Estoy tan confuso"

Spencer camina detrás de Billy. Tal y como él dijo llegaron a las afueras al alba.

Spencer suspira con los ojos vidriosos, está en frente de la gran puerta de salida, Billy sale a toda prisa, se da la vuelta y mira a Spencer que está en el otro lado.

Spencer mira hacia afuera "dos mundos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes"

-¿A qué esperas?- le pregunta Billy.

-¿Te importo?- está vez es Spencer el que ignora a Billy.

El fantasma lo mira confundido:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Spencer hace círculos en el suelo con el pie, está nervioso… ¿debería decírselo o no? Spencer mira a Billy a los ojos. Billy solo expira y vuelve a entrar en la ciudad.

-Hay que ver que trabajo me das- dice agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándolo fuera del lugar.- Oye lo que me importes va a cambiar tan rápido como tu vuelvas a ser humano y yo fantasma así que… es mejor dejar preguntas sin responder…

-Entonces… ¿Te importo?

-¿Por qué tanta importancia con esa maldita preguntita?

Spencer se sienta en el suelo y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. Se tapa la cara con sus rodillas, Billy también se sienta en el suelo a su lado, lo abraza fuertemente.

-¿Lo que pasa?, ¿Lo que está mal?

-¡Todo!- grita Spencer deshaciéndose del abrazo de Billy- déjame solo.

-Para mí que tu eres un poco bipolar.

Spencer levanta la cabeza y mira a Billy a los ojos. Empieza a hacer círculos en el suelo con la mano derecha.

Billy se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Spencer a hacer lo mismo.

-Venga, animo… ¿Sí?

Spencer asiente lentamente, Billy le besa la frente:

-Ya verás como todo cambiará…

-Todo el mundo dice eso, ya lo sé, pero siempre me pregunto si será para bien o para mal, desde hace mucho las cosas siempre me han cambiado de mal a peor.- Spencer se cruza de brazos.- No quiero volver a ser humano, no quiero regresar con mi tía y lo más importante no quiero alejarme de ti.

Billy se rasca la cabeza.

-Bueno… si te pones así podrías quedarte en mi casa, tu humano yo fantasma, al menos ya tendría a alguien para hacer la compra sin ir… ¡La compra! Miércoles, miércoles, miércoles, me la deje en mi piso de MJL.

Spencer suelta una sonora carcajada. Billy frunce el ceño.

-No te hará tanta gracia cuando te llame "el chico de los recados"

Spencer sonríe:

-Bueno siempre te recordaré la gran aventura donde nos conocimos y en la cual tú te olvidaste lo que venias a buscar tan lejos.

Billy le saca la lengua.

-Vamos.- dice Billy- no vaya a ser que le pida a mi amigo que en lugar de convertirte en humano te convierta en gato… me gusta la idea.

Spencer le da un golpe con el codo en el brazo.

Billy sigue rodeando la muralla. De repente algo lo golpea, poco a poco se levanta, se fija a su alrededor, está rodeado por… personas, busca a Spencer con la mirada, lo encuentra está apresado por… el hombre que los transformo en mitad fantasma mitad humano.

Billy ladea la cabeza, esto no tiene sentido.

-Me ahorraste el trabajo- dice el hombre- cuando se lo conté a mi señora no le gusto la idea, imagínense se muere su familia y ahora de repente desaparece su sobrino… podrían volverse contra ella… y justo cuando iba a entrar os veo ya fuera…- sonríe diabólicamente.

-Suéltalo, suéltalo…-gime Spencer.

El mago apunta con la varita a Billy y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Spencer vuelve a ser humano y Billy un simple fantasma.

Spencer lo mira aterrorizado.

-Dejadlo en paz, él no ha hecho nada.

El hombre alza el brazo, Spencer cierra los ojos y se prepara para lo peor. De repente escucha un aplauso.

-Como recompensa de este ahorro… te dejare ir… así que no vuelvas a aparecérteme nunca más.

La gente abre un camino dando espacio a Billy a volver a MJL. Billy mira a Spencer por última vez y camina hacia las murallas que poco después traspasa.

"¡No! No te vayas, no me dejes solo"- lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de Spencer-" ¿Es que ya no nos vamos a volver a ver nunca más? ¿Es que ya no vamos a poder estar juntos de nuevo?"

"Esto es solo un adiós"- es lo último que piensa Spencer antes de cerrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pensar en la imagen de Billy.

Siempre hay un después.


	8. Un objetivo por cumplir

N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A2: Me tengo que poner con la de navidad que ha este paso va a llegar Febrero y todavía sigo en el primer capítulo.

N.A3: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Un objetivo por cumplir <strong>_

Billy está en frente de la puerta de la casa de Ruberto dudando di llamar o no, por fin se decide y toca en la puerta con los nudillos.

Ruberto le abre:

-¿Y Spencer?- es lo primero que le pregunta.

-En su casa… supongo… si a ese lugar se le puede llamar así… he venido porque necesito ayuda… necesito un consejo…

-Habla- dice Ruberto.

Ruberto da dos palmadas, se da la vuelta y aparecen dos sillas. Ruberto se sienta en una y Billy en la otra.

Billy mira hacia al techo y luego hacia el suelo hasta que por fin pronuncia esas palabras que se han quedado atrapadas tanto en su garganta como en su cabeza.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.- mira hacia Ruberto, este solo parpadea.

Después de un rato en silencio Ruberto pregunta:

-¿De quién?

-De Spencer,- susurra Billy- pero no sé si es amor, supongo que solo extraño a alguien que me haga compañía, que me escuche…

-¿Qué te escuche? Si la mayoría del tiempo te las pasas hablando de humanos e incomprendidos no se mezclan… y eso que vives entre humanos- señala Ruberto.

-Lo mío es diferente- susurra Billy con odio.

Ruberto se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?- le pregunta.

Billy analiza la pregunta y cuando cree que tiene la respuesta contesta:

-Siento como un ardor en el estómago, el tiempo se me pasa rápido con él y me he pasado horas observándolo, -Ruberto lo mira con una sonrisa.- pero bueno él es humano, yo incomprendido, ambos somos chicos…

-¡Para! ¡Deja de buscar excusas!

-Pero… ¡es la verdad! Humanos…

-Billy, que tu hayas pasado por esa mala situación de que asesinasen a tus padres por eso… no significa exactamente eso ocurra…. Además la única verdad que hay aquí es que tienes miedo a enamorarte… Me supongo que como es humano será mucho más complicado, pero acéptalo el amor es amor y no entiende de razas, sexo o religiones.

Billy mira hacia el techo preguntándose si será cierto.

-Sabes me recuerdas a mí.

-¡Eh!...

Ruberto sonríe:

-Hace muchos, pero muchos años atrás yo también me enamoré, pero está historia no importa ahora, lo que importa es la moraleja, no hagas lo mismo que yo, dejarlo ir por miedo y creeme cuando te diga que no hay un solo día en que haya dejado de pensar en él, ni en lo tonto que fui.

-¿Él?

La sonrisa de Ruberto desaparece.- Asiente lentamente.

-Tenía el pelo marrón, la piel pálida, un gran corazón, le apasionaba la magia, la mecánica y la tecnología, su sonrisa brillaba como si en lugar de tener dientes tuviera estrellas, lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos: eran los más grandes que he visto, estaban llenos de curiosidad y de asombro, tenían un color verde que al verlos siempre me recordaban a una planta que se esfuerza por crecer cada día más…

-Basta ya, cursilerías las justas, además no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo por él.

-Eso es fácil de saber- dice Ruberto rebuscando en las mangas de su camisa.

Saca una esfera, la agita fuertemente y se la entrega a Billy, está brilla y le muestra a Billy un castillo en ruinas del cual solo la torre más alta quedaba intacta, la bola le guio al interior por un pasillo, se escuchan voces, de repente algo se mueve. Billy ve en ese momento a Spencer que está siendo llevado por dos hombres más… Billy aprieta los dientes con fuerza al verlo, era aquel hombre que conocía a Spencer.

Spencer ahora está siendo obligado a subir por unas escaleras. La bola parpadeo y cambio de lugar, mostraba una puerta que alguien abrió, empujaron dentro a Spencer que cayó al suelo estaba llorando.

Los ojos de Billy apuntaron con odio a aquel hombre que se había llevado a Spencer ahora estaba en frente de la puerta.

-Ya sabes, te pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrado en esta torre, considérate afortunado cualquiera acusado con lo tuyo estaría ahora siendo comido por los gusanos.- ríe exageradamente y vuelve la mirada hacia Spencer- ¡Ah! Y no te molestes en gritar pidiendo ayuda o cualquier otra cosa parecida, al guardián no le gustan esas cosas y te podría levantar la mano lo digo porque "te quiero"- señala el tono irónico y se vuelve a reír, una lágrima de felicidad cae por sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"- piensa Billy.

-Tampoco esperes que tus amiguitos vengan a rescatarte, este es un lugar súper secreto al cual solo unos pocos tienen acceso.

Cierra la puerta, Spencer grita con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Billy vendrá! ¡Vendrá y me rescatará!- luego susurra- Yo se que vendrá.

Desde el eco de la escalera se puede oír una carcajada sonora y unas palabras escupidas con burla:  
>-¡El mismo que te dejo tirado! ¡Sobretodo él vendrá! Ya, ya, antes el dinero crece en los árboles.<p>

Después de eso la esfera se vuelve negra.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Ruberto.

Billy está dividido en dos: por un lado está su corazón que le dice que vaya y lo ayude y por otro parte está su cabeza que le dice que meterá a todos los incomprendidos en la guerra contra a los humanos, pero aunque Billy lo niegue en una lucha entre la cabeza y el corazón, la cabeza siempre pierde aunque haya por medio una posible guerra.

Billy se levanta de la silla, mira hacia Ruberto, coge la esfera con dos manos la esfera y grita:

-¡Iré!, ¡Iré y lo rescataré! ¡Aunque eso me suponga dejar mi "Humanos e incomprendidos no se mezclan"!

Billy mira hacia Ruberto esperando que le diga algo, este solo le quita la esfera de las manos y vuela hacia una de las estanterías.

-¿Y ahora que haces?

-¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde está situado este castillo?

Billy niega, todavía no había pensado en ello.

-Observa- dice cogiendo un frasco de la estantería y vertiendo una gota del fluido que contiene dentro sobre la esfera.

Empieza a salir humo blanco de la esfera que poco a poco toma forma de mapa. Ruberto observa el mapa con una sonrisa.

-Alguien ha tenido suerte.- dice mostrándole el mapa.

Billy observa perplejo el mapa… el castillo está justo debajo del bosque que está al lado de su caso. Sonríe.

-Puede que después de todo sí que sea el destino.


	9. Después de todo si era esperado

N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A2: Espero que el próximo capítulo me salga mejor, creo que puedo mejorarlo, en este intente que no se me fuera lo de hablar en presente a a pasado(que no sé porque me pasa)

N.A3: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Después de todo si era esperado <strong>_

-¿No vienes?- le pregunta a Ruberto.

Él niega. Billy le da las gracias por la ayuda, coge el mapa y se va.

Camina lentamente hacia su casa por el bosque, sonríe al ver el Sol, después de todo en su vida aún queda algo por lo que luchar.

Saca el mapa y observa sorprendido al ver que este le indica donde está él y donde está el castillo.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a un gran lago, Billy se maldice por no saber ni volar, ni nadar.

Rodea el lago, en días como estos se arrepiente de haber aprendido solamente a traspasar cosas.

Sigue su camino, de momento lo único que escucha son los pájaros cantando alegremente, aunque sabe que pronto empezará a oír las voces de los humanos. De repente las escucha después de un par de pasos de haber pensado en ello, salta a una de las ramas de uno de los árboles que tiene más cerca como siempre y está vez intenta controlarse, pasan tres personas y para su suerte no se paran. Billy suspira de alivio, baja y vuelve a escuchar que más gente viene. Vuelve a saltar a la misma rama, las personas pasan, vuelve a bajar y vuelve a escuchar voces, vuelve a subir.

Exclama con furia:

-¡Pero ¿Qué pasa hoy?! ¡Es que no pueden al menos pasar todos juntos!

Está vez pasan dos personas, al ser pocas Billy puede oír perfectamente lo que dicen:

-Parece ser que ayer expulsaron al sobrino de la gobernanta… ¿No te enteraste?

Son dos chicas, una con el pelo rubio y otra con el pelo rojo.

La pelirroja niega:

-Ayer estuve tan ocupada que no preste atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-Pues verás…- dice la otra- lo expulsaron por: haberse comunicado con uno de esos horribles monstruos, por defenderlos y haber entrada en MJL, sí antes ya lo consideraban loco imagínate ahora.

-Sí… aunque no entiendo, ¿Cómo alguien puede apoyar a esos bichos? nos roban, queman nuestros hogares…

Billy en ese momento deja de escuchar, siempre ha podido oír los comentarios despectivos que decía la gente sobre ellos, prácticamente había crecido con eso y había aprendido a ignorarlos, pero por una vez sentía algo en su interior que lo hizo bajar del árbol y decirles:

-Él no está loco… solo es diferente, a nosotros nos llamáis monstruos, pero algunos tenemos más humanidad que cualquiera de vosotros, al menos nosotros no luchamos los unos contra los otros, o nos discriminamos por ser diferentes- Billy hace una pausa puede que este generalizando bastante porque cada incomprendido es como es.- Sé que nosotros somos temidos solo por nuestras diferencias…

Billy es interrumpido cuando ambas mujeres salen corriendo y gritando "Monstruo"

Billy grita con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Incomprendidos!

Comienza a correr a gran velocidad hacia su casa, tal vez lo que hizo no fuera el camino correcto, pero se sentía bien y eso era lo más importante, por primera vez en su vida siendo fantasma sentía algo que creía haber perdido… su libertad.

A medida que camina el mapa se va iluminando cada vez más hasta que por fin llega al lugar en el cual empieza la gruta. Billy traspasa el suelo y se da de de bruces contra el de la gruta.

En lugar de caminar hacia donde le guia el mapa va en dirección contraria buscando si hay salida, tenía bien claro una cosa que Spencer no podría atravesar el techo con él, porque claro la cuestión de fracasar no se la había planteado en ningún momento.

Llega hasta el final, frente a él hay una gran puerta de metal, la intenta traspasar, pero no funciona.

-Anti-fantasmas- dice golpeando el metal con los nudillos, expira, tiene que haber otra forma de salir. Observa a su alrededor.- Por aquí deben tener un interruptor que abra la puerta desde dentro, digo yo que no dejaran la puerta abierta hasta que salgan.

Mira hacia al suelo, debe concentrarse en los lugares a los que puede llegar un humano, suspira, se pone a cuatro patas y empieza a palpar el suelo.

"Con suerte hay un botón escondido"

Da en el clavo la puerta se abre durante 30 segundos. Saca la tiza de los bolsillos y en marca el trozo que acaba de pisar.

Ahora sí que puede ir a por Spencer, se esconde detrás de una de las rocas grandes que hay y observa.

Sabe que hay un guardián, pero no sabe exactamente ni como es, ni que es.

Se acerca lentamente al castillo, no hay ruidos, ni gritos, solo hay silencio. Cuando por fin está cerca, lanza una piedra contra el cristal de la ventana. Spencer abre la ventana y mira hacia abajo sorprendido.

-¡Billy!- grita. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.- Sácame de aquí.

-Sí, lanza tu larga melena para que pueda escalar por ella.

-¡Jajaja! Muy gracioso, Billy- dice Spencer sacándole la lengua y secándose las lágrimas que no puede evitar que broten de sus ojos- date prisa, antes de que el guardián vuelva y te encuentre aquí. No quiero pasarme ni un minuto más encerrado aquí.

Billy se sorprende al oír la mención del guardián:

-¿A dónde fue?

-No lo sé, lo vi salir de aquí y correr hacia allá- señala al lugar de donde había venido Billy.

-Está bien, eso facilita las cosas, relájate mi princesa, tú príncipe va a por ti.

-Tampoco te pases.

-Sí quieres que te rescate, ni palabra de mis cursilerías.

-Está bien- dice Spencer derrotado.

Billy sonríe, traspasa la puerta de entrada y corre por los pasillos hasta llegar hacia la escalera que había visto desde la esfera. Empieza a subir lentamente las escaleras por las que obligaron a subir a Spencer solo para tardar más y hacerlo rabiar.

Después de un par de minutos, llega arriba, traspasa la puerta de madera, se choca contra Spencer, rápidamente este se abraza a él.

-Podrías haber venido antes, tenía miedo.- dice Spencer enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Billy- No quería pasarme toda mi vida encerrado aquí, no volvería a ver el cielo, ni la luna, no volvería a sentir la hierba, nunca volvería a verte a ti, ni a hablarte y me acabaría volviendo loco para cuando, si alguien se lo plantara, me rescatará de esta torre.

Billy le acaricia el pelo.

-Relájate, te pienso sacar de aquí, cuente lo que me cueste.- le da un beso en la mejilla.

Billy mira en ese momento que las paredes de la habitación estás forradas con el tipo de metal que está hecha la puerta de entrada de la gruta. Mira hacia la puerta de madera, está forrada con el mismo metal, intenta traspasar, pero no puede, sonríe:

-Después de todo sí que era esperado.

Spencer observa en silencio:

-Entonces era una trampa y yo era su cebo- se sienta en la cama- lo siento, la culpa es mía si no hubiera insistido tanto desde el principio esto no hubiera ocurrido, si tan solo te hubiera dejado seguir tu camino… otra vez lo volví a fastidiar todo- esto último lo dice acercándose las rodillas a la frente- primero a mi familia y luego a ti… ¿Por qué siempre acabo defraudando a quien más me importa?

Empiezan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, antes lloraba por desesperación, ahora llora por dolor y en verdad le duele, es como si sus propios órganos se estuvieran destruyendo ellos mismos, él único que no parece reaccionar así es su corazón que late con fuerza como si le fuera a explotar.

-Spencer, tranquilízate, esto no es culpa tuya, recuerda siempre hay una salida. ¡Spencer!- empieza a agitar sus hombros- ¡Escúchame! ¡Spencer! ¡Al menos mírame a los ojos! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil!

Spencer lo intenta, hace un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza de entre sus piernas y lo miro con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas. De repente nota un frio y lento beso en los labios.

-Billy- susurra.

-Sí, tranquilízate quieres, no te pongas histérico o será peor- le susurra limpiándole las lágrimas- escúchame por lo que veo ni el suelo si el techo están forrados con ese material así que todavía hay una oportunidad, pero necesito que te tranquilices y me dejes buscar algo con lo que romper el techo…

-¿Vas a romper el techo?

- Bueno o es eso o escurrirme por el suelo, acabar sabe dios donde, encontrar el camino hacia esta torre, buscar algo con lo que romper la puerta desde fuera…

-Me hago una idea, pero… ¿Cómo piensas que bajaremos si subimos al techo?

-De la misma manera que salto a los árboles, también se caer- Billy le guiña un ojo.

De repente se escucha un sonido metálico en la puerta. Spencer se congela, alguien está intentando entrar.


	10. Nada es imposible

N.A: Perdón por todos los errores que debe haber. Voy a ver que hago ahora, no sé si acabarlo en el siguiente capítulo y hacer una secuela o si seguir en la misma historia, ya veré, nunca suelo seguir lo que tengo planeado como lo que pasa en este capítulo.

N.A2: Gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A3: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Nada es imposible<strong>_

Spencer nota un rápido beso en los labios y de repente una brisa roza sus mejillas.

El hombre abre la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunta.

-¿Quién?- sonríe Spencer- ¿No será que tu también te has vuelto loco, Ponzi?

"Así que se llama Ponzi"- piensa Billy que está escuchando todo desde debajo de la cama.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, a la entrada está enmarcado el lugar donde hay que pisar para salir- agarra a Spencer por el cuello y lo aprieta-¿Dónde está tu amiguito?

Spencer sonríe a pesar del dolor:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso no me crees? No ha pasado por aquí.

Ponzi suelta a Spencer y lo empuja contra la cama. Abre el armario y la puerta hacia el baño y luego se acerca hacia la cama. Spencer se queda inmóvil mientras este se acerca, cuando está solo unos milímetros debajo de la cama, Spencer lo empuja.

-Parece ser que sí que escondes algo.

Aparta a Spencer y lo golpea contra uno de los muebles, mira debajo de la cama, no hay nada, se muerde el labio inferior, va hacia Spencer y cuando está a punto de golpearlo algo lo detiene.

-Levántale una sola vez más la mano y ¡te mato!- dice Billy traspasando las baldosas del suelo.

-Vaya, ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo.

Billy coge a Spencer a sus brazos y corre hacia la salida, alguien le hace la zancadilla y rueda escaleras abajo con Spencer en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta mirándolo borrosamente.

-Sí- contesta Spencer- aunque me duele en el lateral derecho de mi cuerpo.

Billy intenta levantarse, pero solo queda en un intento fallido.

Nota como alguien le intenta sacar a Spencer de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltalo!- escupe Billy con odio- ¡O me llevas con él o no me llevas!

En ese momento la fuerza externa deja de hacer presión. Billy se da cuenta de que Spencer se ha quedado dormido. Le acaricia el cabello.

Horas después:

Spencer se despierta, una gota de agua resbala por sus mejillas, mira hacia arriba, es Billy, está llorando.

Spencer mira a su alrededor, está oscuro, muy oscuro.

-Billy… ¿estás bien?

Puede ver como Billy se seca las lágrimas y le sonríe.

-Sí… estoy bien… ¿Y tú?

-Bien- dice acercándose al hombro de Billy- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En dónde vive tu tía- le acaricia el cabello- en una de sus mazmorras anti-fantasmas…

Spencer besa en la mejilla a Billy:

-¿Lo que pasa?, ¿Lo que está mal?

-Nada, Spencer.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento, he defraudado a todos los que creían en mí.

Spencer se abraza fuertemente a Billy:

-A mi no- susurra.

-Ya lo sé, pero más pronto de lo que te imaginas empezará la guerra y todo será culpa mía.

De repente nota los labios de Spencer contra los suyos, ahora es él quien lo está consolando.

-No lo es, Billy, además en todo caso será culpa mía.

Billy lo aprieta contra él y dice:

-Sabes, si me tengo que arrepentir de algo es de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que me importas.

Spencer de repente oye unas campanadas, se asusta, conoce lo que significa:

-Billy, ¿Qué va a pasar?

-No importa, solo quédate así un poco más.

Después de un par de minutos, Spencer vuelve a mirar a Billy.

-Billy… ¿Es verdad que siempre hay una salida?

Billy mira a Spencer y piensa durante unos segundos.

-Está vez… creo que no hay…

-Pero… ya hemos estado encerrados más veces antes y las hemos encontrado…

-Eso fue pura suerte.

-Entonces… ¿Está vez no hay salida?

Billy niega con la cabeza y acaricia el rostro de Spencer.

-Me queda poco tiempo…- dice- así que lo último que te quiero decir antes de que me vaya por fin al otro mundo es… que te amo.

Spencer tarda en asimilar lo que le acaba de decir Billy, ha sido un golpe duro:

-Esas campanadas son por…. ¿Ti?

Billy asiente lentamente:

-Después de eso se iniciará la guerra- dice Billy- Y necesito que me prometas con todo tu corazón que sí sales de esta, ayudarás a todos los incomprendidos que hayan logrado sobrevivir, todos ellos se enfrentaran a una posguerra y posiblemente sus corazones estén lleno de odio y rencor hacia los humanos.

Spencer empieza a llorar.

-Pero… yo también soy humano…

-Lo sé…- dice Billy acercándose a su oreja y susurrando- pero tú eres diferente, tienes que hacerles entender que el rencor y la venganza nunca son el camino correcto por muy buenos que parezcan.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, cuando Spencer cree que se ha calmado lo suficiente, dice:

-Yo también te amo.

Billy sonríe:

-Más feliz no podría morir.

Se abre la puerta, Ponzi está a la puerta esperando.

-Ya se han despedido Romeo y Julieta o debería decir Romeo y Romeo- ríe por lo bajo.

Billy empieza a caminar hacia la puerta que es lo único que ilumina la habitación, Spencer lo sigue desde lejos, cuando Billy está ya fuera, Ponzi lo empuja hacia dentro.

Spencer cae al suelo, la puerta se cierra, puede escuchar a los hombres alejarse, cruza las piernas y mira hacia la puerta que hay delante de él, sus ojos ya se han adaptado a ver en la oscuridad y puede distinguir el contorno de la puerta.

"¿Y ya está?"-se dice a sí mismo- "¿Vas a dejar que acaben con Billy sin ni siquiera haber intentado salvarlo?"- mira hacia la puerta, se levanta y la toca, sabe que apenas queda tiempo que debe pensar en algo ahora-"No, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados o al menos no ahora"

Empieza a golpear la puerta con su hombro izquierdo, se aleja unos pasos y corre hacia la puerta, la golpea, una y otra vez, mientras se dice al mismo tiempo:

"Nada es imposible, yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo lograrlo"

Cada vez el hombro le duele más, puede hasta decir que se lo ha roto, pero volvía a aporrear la puerta, el ruido se puede oír por todo el lugar, no pierde tiempo ni en llorar por Billy, ni en gritar por el dolor que siente, solo se centra en golpear.

Poco a poco uno de los soldados se va acercando.

-Ya pararas- dice.

Lo ignora y sigue, ahora toda su vida depende de que esa puerta se caiga abajo, tiene que salvar a Billy, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que lograrlo.

Golpea con más fuerza y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

"Tienes que romperte, tienes que abrirte, ¡Déjame salir!"-dice en su interior.

De repente se abre la puerta. Spencer golpea al hombre sin querer, queriendo, no sé lo espera.

Sale corriendo por las escaleras que dan al piso superior, todavía le duele el hombro, pero ahora no debe pararse por ello.

Sale fuera y corre por la plaza él sabe dónde tiene que ir… solo espera que le dé tiempo.


	11. Dejar de huir

N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Dejar de huir <strong>_

Spencer se da toda la prisa que puede en llegar hacia ese lugar, las calles están vacías y eso le hace más fácil pensar con claridad, ahora necesita un plan, pero por más que lo piensa lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo rápido que le va el corazón y en el calor que está sintiendo por todo el cuerpo que es como estar en el infierno. Se detiene, en frente de él hay una multitud de gente observando, Spencer mira nervioso están todos callados eso significa que aún no ha empezado, expira y suspira; intenta relajarse, ahora lo que menos necesita en el mundo es que los nervios le jueguen una mala pasada y de eso sabe bastante. Se intenta tapar el rostro lo mejor que puede e intenta avanzar entre la multitud, todavía le duele mucho el hombro. Por fin llega a las vallas que separan el gran árbol del ahorcado de la multitud.

Delante de él hay un gran árbol donde está Billy atado, las cuerdas que le sujetan las muñecas y la cintura son de color gris mientras las que sujetan sus piernas son de color anaranjado.

Spencer echa un último vistazo a su alrededor, mira hacia el suelo necesita algo con lo que cortar las cuerdas. Se pone nervioso al ver que no hay nada que le sirva de utilidad. Levanta la vista del suelo y mira hacia atrás, alguien se acerca lentamente a él, Spencer se pone aún más nervioso, tal vez ya le hayan reconocido. Spencer no espera ni un segundo más y salta la valla, ignora que está rodeado de gente, ignora que puede que no tenga escapatoria y que haya firmado por fin que en lugar de encerrarlo y quitarle la libertad acaben con su vida.

Spencer corre hacia Billy, al llegar mira rápidamente a su alrededor, observa algo que le llama la atención como si fuera una cámara disparando un flash, lo agarra, se corta un poco, es un cristal de una botella que debieron lanzar hace años contra alguien que debía estar atado ahí mismo.

Rasga rápidamente las cuerdas antes de que un ciudadano le dé tiempo a agarrarle los dos brazos y a lanzarle un puñetazo en la mejilla. La cara le queda totalmente al descubierto. Billy hace una mínima presión sobre las cuerdas para liberarse. Las cuerdas se rompen, observa a su alrededor la gente está empezando a tirar las vallas que los separan y los guardias están dividiéndose para intentar calmar al cúmulo de gente a la vez que intentan esposarle de nuevo al árbol.

Una patada lo hace volver a la realidad y lo arrastra fuera de sus pensamientos. Billy cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se vuelve a levantar. Ayuda a Spencer a levantarse y se lo carga a cuestas, sonríe y hace lo que mejor se le da hacer, salta hacia una de las ramas del árbol del ahorcado, suspira y toma aire. Mira hacia abajo, el árbol está rodeado de gente.

-Vale, acabo mi racha de buena suerte.-le dice a Spencer.-Ahora sí que es el fin.

-Eso dijiste hace un cuarto de hora y tres segundos… cuatro… cinco…

Algo llama la atención de Billy. Una sonrisa débil crece en su rostro.

-O puede que no.- la sonrisa de Billy desaparece y se convierte en una mirada sombría. Sabe lo que pasará si acepta su ayuda, pero por mala que le parezca esa solución es lo único que le queda.

Suelta todo el aire que tiene retenido aunque no le es necesario, y salta lo más lejos que puede que eso es hasta dónde están las vallas caídas. Empieza a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten. Corre por las calles.

Spencer mira hacia los edificios que van dejando atrás.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Hacia donde nos indiquen- es lo único que responde Billy.

De repente la calle se divide en cuatro caminos, Billy mira hacia los tejados de las casas de uno de ellos proviene un diminuto destello. Agarra con más fuerza a Spencer, Billy se plantea elegir su propio camino y no el que ellos le han propuesto, pero… ¿Y si sale mal? El camino propuesto no tiene ningún peligro mientras que él que escoja él es muy probable de que si los tenga, aprieta a Spencer contra él, tiene que escoger rápido la gente enfadada se acerca, mira a Spencer que está medio consciente medio inconsciente, expira, Billy tiene que pensar en él, lo ha dado por salvarlo y ahora ya no tiene nada… no tiene nada, excepto a él.

-Qué todo sea por ti-le susurra a Spencer- te amo.

Billy corre por el camino que le indican los destellos de los tejados hasta que sale de la gran ciudad, delante de él aparece un chico fantasma con lentes y aparato dental.

-Bobby… veo que por fin me has encontrado.

Bobby mira hacia Spencer que poco a poco se va soltando del agarre de Billy.

-Veo que tienes compañía.-Billy agarra rápidamente a Spencer y lo esconde detrás de él.- Bueno, me da igual, ¿estás listo?, no crees que ha llegado la hora de dejar de esconderse y aceptarlo de una vez.

-Aceptar… ¿Qué?- pregunta Spencer.

Billy mira hacia el suelo es un momento difícil.

-Lo acepto con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Qué él venga conmigo.- dice apartándose y mostrando a Spencer.

Spencer mira hacia Bobby, Bobby analiza a Spencer.

-Bobby este es Spencer, Spencer este es Bobby- dice Billy- fin de las presentaciones, estás de acuerdo… ¿Sí o no?

Bobby acepta a regaña dientes, tiene prisa y no puede dejar que está conversación se alargue mucho más.

Bobby agarra del brazo a Billy y lo arrastra hasta el lugar donde está el transporte que es una carroza con dos caballos delante. Spencer les sigue, Billy mira divertido:

-No sabía que eras tan… clásico…

-Oye, no me mires así, los caballos son silenciosos y eso es justamente lo que necesitamos ahora.- le interrumpe Bobby.

-Sí lo que tú digas.-dice Billy abriendo la puerta y ayudando a Spencer a subir.

Tan pronto como la carroza empieza a moverse Billy abraza a Spencer con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?-dice Billy enterrando su barbilla en el pelo de Spencer y acariciando lentamente a la vez que cuidadosamente su brazo herido.

-Sí- susurra enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Billy- te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- dice.

-Por cierto… Aceptar… ¿Qué?

-Cuando lleguemos a MJL te enterarás y si no te lo diré, te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em>Voy a hacer una secuela de está historia porque lo que venga a continuación no va a tener que ver con el título, porque desde aquí acaba la oportunidad de Billy y Spencer que se dan para conocerse. <em>


End file.
